jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Top 10 Most Overrated Games of All Time
Top 10 Most Overrated Games of All Time is one of JonTron's most infamous videos. He removed the video from his YouTube page around August 2013 as he no longer agreed with it. As the possible pilot to the Top 10s series, this video was focused on games that, according to Jon, don't live up to the expectations that they are praised for, however, just because it is overrated does not mean it is bad. Synopsis 10. Assassins Creed II. Jon hated the first game, and it received average reviews. This game was supposed to fix all the problems of the first game and more. He's never understood the appeal of these games. 9. Fable. All of Peter's games should be in the number 9 spot. 8. Fallout 3. It's the best game ever! No, it's not. He loves this game, but it doesn't deserve the best game of all time tagline. It isn't even the best game on the PS3. The game has to be near flawless for a game to be the best of all time, however this game has several issues such as bad pacing and a terrible ending. Super Mario Bros 2 had a better ending. It is one of Jon's personal favorite games, it just doesn't deserve the title of the best game. 7. Super Smash Bros: Previous. Any Smash game that came before Brawl, as every Smash game is better than the last. Brawl has more characters, items, better graphics, better gameplay and smash balls! Also, Snake is in this game. This game evolves and gets better with time. Technically, Brawl is better than Melee, and Melee is better than Smash 64. 6. Left 4 Dead Series. The second isn't any different that the first. These games are beyond overrated. Jon has played them, and pretended to have fun while playing them. It seems anyone will just give a triple A game a 9 if it is given good press. The games just feel the same all the way through. Nothing feels as it should. Zombies should move slowly, and the player moves too fast too! 5. Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic is a tired concept to begin with. This game is too fast and hectic. It's fun, but the quality is never as good as Mario. The concept should either be scrapped or given a make over by Nintendo. 4. Final Fantasy VIII. Jon hates this game. This game sometimes is praised as the best game in the series. FFVIII has a confusing magic system, and the game only explains it ONCE, and never re-visits it! Most of the game is spent just spamming moves with long cutscenes, and it's possible to get stuck a boss fight the player can't beat rendering their save file useless. The graphics are bad, and it takes forever to walk between screens, and has bad plot, characters and settings! 3. Metroid Prime. This game isn't bad, but it isn't good either. People give this game so much praise. This isn't even the best game in the Metroid series. However, it is slow, unappealing and has too much backtracking. 2. 007: Goldeneye. Jon loved this game. This game perfected a genre that hadn't established itself yet. The controls were perfect, the gameplay was perfect. Everything was perfect, but now the controls are wobbly, and the graphics look bad. The game has not aged well at all. That's not a bad thing - the game is old. FPS's don't age very well, and there is better stuff out there. 1. Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. This game is legendary, but it isn't the best. There are way too many people who think that Link to the Past is the best. Compared to Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Wind Waker and Twilight Princess it just doesn't hold up. Jon compares this game to air hockey being better than tennis. It's just not true. It is a good game, but every following game is considered to be not as good. There isn't even really a story here and the gameplay isn't as good either. Trivia * Top Ten Most Overrated games of all time is Jon's first top ten list. Category:Top 10s Category:Episodes Category:Removed Videos Category:Gaming videos Category:2010 videos